<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Little Thing by Sardonic_Grin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507327">Wicked Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_Grin/pseuds/Sardonic_Grin'>Sardonic_Grin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead People, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Not Canon Compliant, Pyromania, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_Grin/pseuds/Sardonic_Grin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno’s past a mystery but everyone tried predicting his future.<br/>Boys like that end up in the gutter.<br/>The mothers whispered. <br/>Filthy monsters. Wicked little things. All end up dead before eighteen.<br/>-</p><p>Reno needs to show Cloud something cool. And leaves his mark on the boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wicked Little Thing</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno wasn’t like the other boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He solidified that when he showed up at Cloud’s window in the early morning hours on the first day of his 18th summer. He had something to show him. Of the utmost importance. Cloud, with half opened blue eyes stared at the boy smirking in the window. The heat of the sun already suffocating despite just breaking through the dark clouds of night. Cloud’s skin felt like rubber. Sticky wet. Like something was crawling through the little blonde hairs on his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, he dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and snuck out of the sleeping house to join the other boy. Reno didn’t say much, but it’s rare for him to use any words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Follow me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Died in the humid air right as it grazed Cloud’s ears. And Reno already walking towards the forest. Cloud thought about arguing. Or bitchin’, as Reno called it. But arguing with Reno was as useful as fist fighting a brick wall. The brick wall always wins. Cloud laments this fact, silently of course, as he steps through mud and sticks towards an undisclosed location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees like statues as they provide minimal relief from the ball of flame in the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air smelled stale and wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the mold that grows in the boys home, where Reno lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stench that sticks to their clothes; a tell-tale sign of the abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cloud noted, the one time Reno allowed him close enough he could take in his smell, the other boy reminded him of flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They come upon a clearing. And Cloud gagged when death crept into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rotting eggs and sulfur.  Cloud pulled his shirt over his nose to filter the smell, though even his mother’s soap proved to be a pathetic barrier. Nothing really prepared Cloud for the stench of a floating dead body baking in the hot sun. At the edge of the swamp, half of the blue flesh bobbed in the water. It’s clothes tattered and torn; button down and no pants. Bloated beyond recognition. Veins like a road map twisting along milky skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud darts blue eyes towards Reno. The other boy stared at the body; his face like stone never acknowledging the pungent stench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta get used to dead bodies if ya gonna be in SOLDIER,” he said in a thick accent that Cloud could never place, but was one more thing that separated him from the other boys. Reno’s lips tugged into a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud tried breathing through his mouth; but it tasted like spoiled meat. And he knew if he threw up, Reno would never let him live it down. He swallowed the bile that burned in his throat. And didn’t say another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of summer embraced the scene. The animals that lurk in the swamp send ripples of waves crashing to the surface as they feed. Birds squawk overhead. Breaking twigs in the distance. Mosquitoes and flies buzzed too close. The hum pierced Cloud’s ear drum as he tried to swat them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat had them both sweating through white shirts. Reno pulled his over his head, revealing the lean muscles and faded bruises. Like dying fireworks in a peach skyline. And Cloud couldn’t help but gaze along his body. Taking inventory every line and freckle until tattooed to his brain. Reno cast his two pearls of lake colored eyes upon the other boy, curious like a fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comeon,” he drawled, “we’re pullin’ it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuh,” Cloud stuttered, dropping his shirt from his mouth, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno walked closer to the body- Cloud impressed that the other boy could handle the smell- and grabbed a swollen ankle. “I wanna burn it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Cloud repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Reno snaps, “I ain’t speakin’ a different language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno hated speaking at all. This was the most string of words he’s spoken in a while. Cloud liked the sound of his voice. Rough like coal. Bitter like whiskey he pretended he didn’t drink when the sun went down. Not like the other boys with their clean grammar and smooth inflections uttered through pearly white teeth. Not like Clouds, who flumbles through words like he’s running through boulders. Getting caught up. Tongue too big for his mouth. Swollen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud huffed. And followed the order. The smell only grew impossible to handle. The smaller of the two boys coughing and hacking as he tried fruitlessly to shield his nose with his shirt again. Reno watched him the whole time with hooded eyes that darkened under the mess of red hair. Cloud tried to focus on the task. And not how Reno scanned his body. Resting on the bit of skin exposed from pulling up his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud hesitated. The flesh that held together the foot to ankle looked diseased. Black. Putrid. He didn’t want to touch it, not at all. The amount of bacteria eating away at the stinking flesh was enough to make Cloud sick. But he could still feel Reno’s burning gaze. And he doesn’t want to look like a coward in front of him. He wrapped his fingers around the skin- and it feels like wet, slimy, clay. He pulled and the flesh peeled away from worn bone. Slipped from his hands like thick water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelled and jumped back, tripping over a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno’s laugh sounded like razor blades. He’s pacing around the clearing, holding his stomach. And if Cloud had an ounce of courage, he might swing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” He shouted instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor lil bird.” Reno regained his composure. His toothy smile revealed two sharp canines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud scrambled back to his feet. “You’re sick, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-head shrugged, wiping his hands on dirty blue jeans. He pulls out his crumbled pack of smokes and places a cigarette between his thin lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I bum one?” Cloud asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno ignited the match, the flame orange and yellow casts haunting shadows across his face. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a drag, “Waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud knew what he meant. “I heard everyone smokes in SOLDIER. I got to learn right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told ya that? Zack?” Reno scrunched his face like the name tasted like poison on his tongue. Cloud nodded and Reno just shook his head. “Zack has half a brain and it ain’t in his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud doesn’t respond. Eyes wilted to the dirt ground; a large centipede crawled over his shoe and he kicked it into the lake where it can be a gators snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t burn the body, by the way,” he said. “It’s too wet. It won’t catch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno grimaced in response. Cloud admired the scowl on the other boy’s face. How it compliments the rest of his rough edges. He watched him take slow drags of his cigarette. How the black smoke slowly escaped his lips, obstructing his features except for those two eyes that glow against smoke. Like the stars in the midnight sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno was a house fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe Cloud felt that way because the first time he saw him Mrs. Fost house was engulfed. Glowing orange embers fell from the sky like rain. Hissed and singed when they landed on the cobble stoned street. Everyone watched. Some helped. The good  ol’ boys, like Zack, rallied each other and grabbed water from the well to put out the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud stood hypnotized by the dancing reds that ate at the flimsy wood, which scorched the air. And he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen up to that point. He wanted to feel as powerful as a fire. Eat away at the things weaker than him. But Cloud wasn’t a house fire. Cloud was the wood structure collapsing like a dying star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the striking of a match. Turned towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saw a boy, with hair the color of blood, bringing fire to the cigarette between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like danger. Cut from metal. Sharp like the switchblade in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, like now under the muted morning light, in a swamp that reeks of death, Cloud can’t stop staring at the boy. Who appeared a year ago like a phantom under the flames of destruction. Cloud gravitated to him like he was the sun. And found only darkness. A red dwarf. Two minutes from midnight and ready for armageddon. And that’s all he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno’s past a mystery but everyone tried predicting his future.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boys like that end up in the gutter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mothers whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wicked little things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All end up dead before eighteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack and the rest of the boys warned him much the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You hang out with trash you start to smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Reno smelled like burning wood, nicotine, and pomegranates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno was fire and Cloud wanted to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder cracked. Cloud looked into the darkening sky. “It’s going to rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Reno grabbed a long stick and stomped back towards the body. “Afraid of gettin’ wet?” He winks, “Little birds can’t fly in rain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plunged the stick into the bloated stomach of cadaver. Black ooze pushed out. Cloud swore he heard a wheeze before another boom of thunder. He flinched as Reno dug the wood deeper until it stood on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-why did you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno snapped his eyes at Cloud. And shrugged, again. Cloud pursed his lips looking for words. But found vacant expressions. Reno didn’t need to explain himself; he’s red hot anger. And everything he does is a result of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta learn to stab shit if you wanna be a SOLDIER.” Reno said and revealed a switchblade from his back pocket. “Comeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud hesistated. “W..Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just said why, fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky opened and cold rain cooled the hot earth. The drops slammed against the bloated body; singing through the dense forest and murky swamp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rapid like bullets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be stabbing something that’s already dead, right?” Cloud shifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno removed the dead cigarette from his mouth, flicking it into the swamp and approached Cloud. His feet sunk into the mud with every step; but as if blessed, he doesn’t stumble. And the blonde can’t seem to move, even though Reno’s giving him this look; like an alligator lurking below the surface of the swamp, ready to bite his head off. He stopped too close. Cloud could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The bones of his rib cage that peek through the skin. The small cuts. The large black and blues. From one too many fights with those good boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Cloud’s surprise, they’re the same height. Blue green meets slate blue eyes. Reno always gave off the impression of being impossibly larger than life. Cloud crushed under his gaze. But in the pouring rain, in the morning light, with the smell of rotting flesh and still water, they were equals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno grabbed Cloud’s wrist, with a sudden movement that it stole the blonde’s heartbeat, and placed the hilt of the blade in his wet palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stab me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Cloud didn’t stutter this time. He blurted the words from his mouth with a frantic tone. He tried to move back but Reno held him firm. Rooted to the ground. “No w-way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta learn.” Reno grinned something vile. He closed Cloud’s fingers around the worn wood, and pressed the sharpened knife against his own side. Guiding the other boy. His skin tickling the blade like a dar. “Right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-you’re fucki-in nuts, Re.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think this my first time bein’ stabbed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, bu-t-” Cloud could only shake his head, “I ain’t stabbing you. No w-way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno frowned, bringing Cloud and his wrist and the blade to his neck. “How ‘bout here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s w-worse!” Cloud panted. “You’ll die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kill me, lil bird.” And Reno laughed. A devastated laugh that sounded more like the lightning that flashed overhead. Blinding Cloud for a moment. But only a moment. And he saw electricity in the redhead eyes. And felt his skin rise towards the cement sky. And he didn’t know if the shock was from the angry god above or the boy before him, yanking him closer. Stumbling over feet. His collision with Reno- skin to skin- proceeded the thunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Reno purrs, and Cloud felt his breath against his lips. “Ya never gonna make SOLDIER.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud growled, “F-Fuck you, Reno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno squeezed Cloud’s wrist. Tight. Until he was forced to drop the knife. “Ya finally gettin mad, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cloud stared into Reno’s eyes- too busy to get mad. Trying to focus on anything else besides Reno. Not his lips and how they were slightly opened and just slightly inviting. And that he smells of smoldering flame that eats at an entire forest. And his hand feels rough around his wrist. And Cloud’s aware of the lack of blood traveling to his fingers that they are going numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno relaxed his grip. Moving his hand up Cloud’s, over the scars that littered his calloused fingers. Burns. “I like it when ya mad,” he whispered, “ya more interestin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’s giving Cloud the same look he flashed him at Mrs. Fost’s house fire. When the smoke around his face cleared. And Cloud saw the dramatic curves of his face. His slanted auburn eyebrows that clashed against the red hues of his hair. Mesmerized by the way his eyes glowed- literally glowed- brighter than the fire that consumed the wood house over the old women’s feverish cries. And Cloud was, himself, engulfed by Reno’s gaze that he didn’t acknowledge how the strange boy traveled from Cloud’s face, down his chest, to his bandaged right hand that blistered underneath the cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until the red-head curled his lips into a wicked little smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the rain, the hot rain that stuck to his body like grime, Reno had the same look, Curiosity mixed with bloodlust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just regular lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Cloud couldn’t stand another minute not knowing if Reno tasted like he smelled-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressed his lips against the red-heads, snaking his fingers into his wet hair to pull him closer. Impossibly close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected a fist in his face, rocking him from this earth. Instead, Reno returns the kiss twice as forceful and with more practice. Wrapping his lean arms around Cloud’s small frame. Gliding his nails through the white fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud opened his mouth so their tongues can meet,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he tasted like tar. And electricity. And sulfur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get off the shirt that clung to Cloud’s body like suction cups. And they were back to skin and mess of limbs and lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And teeth that bit on Cloud’s lip; and he moaned from his throat a sound that rushed through Reno’s body like a shockwave. Then fall to the floor. Cushioned by the mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tarnished their bodies in dirt and filth. Rough hands digging into flesh. And Cloud couldn’t keep track of how many times Reno’s name left his bruised lips through harsh breathes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t stutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He memorized that name. Branded it in his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only word he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-head sat up, straddling Cloud’s hips under him. Pressing his hand firm on his chest to keep him on the ground. And blue-green eyes stare at Reno. Flushed with pleading desire. But he’s preoccupied with the scars on Cloud’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Reno was faded fireworks during the sun set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was the scorched woods during sun rise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old burns splashed over his pale skin. Some still pink and angry. Other’s that blended into his flesh.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Reno smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first real smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cloud thought he looked like the devil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped down, their torsos meeting. Lips just barely touching. “I knew it,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he figured it out the night they first met. That Cloud was a match that needed a spark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again. Clothes torn off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain and mud made their bodies slick. And Cloud dug his nails into Reno’s back while he hissed into the blonde's neck. Nipping and biting skin, adding crimson to muted colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the tangled limbs- how Cloud didn’t know where he ended and Reno began- that had raw breathless gasps clawing at his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were gripped in euphoria that they forgot about the body decaying next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain stopped. The heat rose from the soil and the earth felt like an oven. Reno stood over the body; his jeans stained with mud and shirt over his shoulder. Cloud walked next to him, still trying to adjust his shorts, with his own shirt balled in his pocket- his mom will have a word with him when he gets home, for sure. But that would have to wait. Right now, he relished the tingles that touched every part of his body, while he watched the red-head. New scars painted his canvas. Long streaks of red that matched the ones on Cloud’s body. And the blonde felt the throb of the bite on his shoulder; and it burned like the fire that decorated his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even care that Reno had marked him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the house fire, Reno was the most beautiful thing he had even seen in eighteen years on this dying planet. And Cloud wanted every bite, and burn, the red head could offer him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno grabbed his pack. Placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his last match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Cloud, removed the stick and gently placed it between Cloud’s partial opened lips. The other boy blinked several times in confusion, as Reno replaced it with another one, and leaned into Cloud’s ember to light it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of searing fire touched his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled, couldn’t help it, and took a sharp inhale. Blowing the smoke right at Reno, who smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you said it would be a waste?” Cloud sing-songed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, ya ain’t gettin’ into SOLDIER anymore. Don’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why do you say that?” Cloud cocked his head, and in mid-morning light, he looked like an innocent boy filled with naivety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Reno knew better. “They don’t care for wicked little things like us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a look under the heat of the sun that burned their skin. A look they shared against the warming flames. Where Cloud saw him for the first time and knew he needed to understand as much as he could about the mysterious boy who appeared from thin air. Who was filthy. Abandoned. A discarded trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But stunning. Like a god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reno wasn’t like the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And neither was Cloud. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came to me when I was smoking in my car the other night and I noticed how hot and humid and disgusting it was outside. And in my warped brain, I thought, this would make a great setting for Cloud and Reno to bang. Probably next to a dead body. My original intention was to straight up make this smut, but I struggle with writing engaging sex scenes for some reason. But if anyone wants to try their hand on a dirty Cloud and Reno playing in mud, like, let me know- I would definitely read that. <br/>Also, not sure if this will become something more than a one shot. I have some ideas I would like to explore. Like Cloud's pyromania, Reno's past, and Zack's relationship with the two characters, but Cherry Soda Boy has me by the throat lately. <br/>-And if you haven't read CSB, here's my shameless plug.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>